A Night to Remember
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Romance is in the air at the Smash Mansion. What more is to be said? RedxOc; NessxLucas; IkexZelda; MarthxPeach; FoxXFalco; LinkxPit; mild SnakexSamus


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my Ocs are mine.**

**Thank you. I would also like to thank NinjaShiek and Debbie Aaron for their support. Thank you guys!**

**_Warning: This fic contains some suggestive material that may not be suitable for readers under 13._**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

You could say that there are many things that stay the same at the Smash Mansion for the everyday life of the Brawlers. All is well when...

"WAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOO!!!" Samus screamed on that morning.

The mansion was shaking through the mansion as that was heard and that also woke everyone else up. Wario was running away from the blonde woman with her panties in his hand. He was laughing like a maniac and the woman had her Stunner in hand. Snake saw this and grabbed the underwear from Wario, tripping him in the process. The man looked up at the mercenary with a deadly glare.

He growled, "You always ruin my fun."

Snake coldly spoke, "No one has the right to assualt a woman by running away with their underwear." He knelt in front of him. "If I see you doing this again, I will be giving you the beating of your life!"

Wario whimpered and ran away soon after. Samus smiled and kissed the mercenary on the cheek, getting the man to blush. She took the underwear from his hand and started to walk back to her room.

She stopped walking, turned her head to Snake and said with a soft smile, "Thanks, Snake. I want to team up with you when a Team Brawl is up later."

Snake shyly muttered, "Whatever..." He grinned secretly.

The woman left soon after and then Snake's childhood friend Lita came. She happened to see the whole thing as she brushed some of her brown hair aside, her brown eyes filled with life and joy.

"Had fun with threatening a fellow Brawler, Snakey?" Lita asked with a small giggle.

Snake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Lita beamed. "Just saying."

"What do you want, girl?"

"I'm Lita! Not 'girl'! Come on, we have been friends since we were 5 and this is how you treat your long-time friend? Honestly Snake, where have the good ol' days gone?"

The mercenary sighed. "Those days are history. We have gone our seperate ways. You went to be a Pokemon trainer and I have gone to be what I am today. We can't always be together, you know. That is just the way life is."

Rolling her eyes, the brown-haired girl said, "Whatever, '_Mother_'. Anyway, there is something I really need to talk to you about."

Snake let out a groan. "Just tell me already."

"Where did you put the Pop-Tarts?"

There was pure silence after that before...

"WHAT?!" Snake shouted, finally losing his nerves.

Giggling and running away, Lita called out, "There are no Pop-Tarts! I just said it to get you! See ya!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!!!"

* * *

Lucario was meditating when he felt someone sit next to him, joining him. He did not open his eyes, but felt that person's aura.

He asked, "Yes, Red? How can I help you at this time?"

Red replied, his eyes closed as he was meditating as well, "I seek for your advise, Lucario."

The Aura Pokemon soon ceased to meditate and opened its eyes. "What is it that you seek?"

Then the Pokemon trainer opened his eyes soon after. "There is someone I like and I do not know how to tell her how I feel about her..."

Lucario soon seemed to be interested to be hearing this from the youth. "How much do you like her? Tell me everything..."

* * *

"Mama Mia!" Mario cried out.

Peach asked, "What is it, Mario?"

Mario soon spoke, "I have-a an idea! Something that will-a interest-a everybody, Princess-a Peach!"

Luigi soon said, "Let's-a hear it, Mario."

"That's-a it! Mama Mia!" Mario soon took out the Mama Mia! DVD (**I do not own the movie!!!!**) "We should watch-a this movie!"

Peach squealed. "I love that movie!"

Luigi asked, "Are you-a serious, brother?"

The red hat plumber nodded. "Let's-a go!"

"Oh-a no!" the green hat plumber muttered, following him and the princess into the living room while the couple were holding hands.

* * *

Lita soon walked down to the training grounds near the Mansion and decided to go to Spear Pillar to talk to her friends Palkia and Dialga. She seems to only understand those Pokemon and none other. Some say she is not normal, but others say that she is normal, so it is hard to say what she was. Lita, however, claims to be human and her friends seem to understand that in their own possible ways. She arrived to the site and saw that Dialga was the only one there, so she walked to the huge Pokemon.

"_Hello, Lita. Glad to see you again_," the legendary Pokemon spoke in telepathy.

"Hello, Dialga. Where is Palkia?" the brown-haired girl asked, looking around the area again.

Dialga replied, "_Went to have a nap. Who knows what else that guy is doing at the moment. Is there something you need? You look like you wanted to talk to me about it._"

The girl nodded. "I wanted to see how you were, that's all. You seem exhausted from that match when Wario and Ness were battling here earlier. You took a lot of energy to see who would survive your obstacles."

"_I see. I should take a nap then. See you around._"

* * *

"What a day. I can't wait to fight against that Wolf tomorrow! I feel pumped!" Falco said in a confident tone.

Fox kissed his beak. "I'm sure you'll beat him. You are my best pilot besides myself when it comes to using the Airwing after all. Just give it your all out there."

The falcon beamed, holding the fox in his arms. "Aww, Fox. You have great faith in me, don't you?" He pecked his nose. "That's nice of you."

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, Falco. I always have, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Ike, can you tell me why you like me?" Zelda asked as she was in the blue-haired man's arms.

Ike smiled. "Why, of course, Zelda. You remind me of Queen Elincia back home in Cremia. You have the same personality like her and you are concerned for your people like she was," he replied.

Zelda soon smiled. She leaned on him, closing her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that..."

"Me too," Ike whispered before he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**I apoligize for these regular pairings. I am only good at xOc pairings, so I am sorry. Anyway... Carry on!!**

* * *

**_That night..._**

"What a day..." Lita said as she let out a sigh as she was walking to the mansion.

She soon went to the garden and layed on a bench. She looked up at the night sky before she closed her eyes. After a while, she felt someone or something looming over her. She opened her eyes to have them looking at none other than Red's chocolate brown eyes.

Then the girl smiled. "Hey, Red. Out for another walk?"

Red grinned. "Well... I was until I saw you here." He soon put his hands in his pockets. "So, uh... You wanna do something together now that we're here...? Together...? Alone...?"

That was when the female smiled. "Sure."

The Pokemon trainer smiled. "Great! Well then..." He then threw one of his Pokeballs. "Go! Charizard!!"

Charizard emerged from its ball and flapped its wings in greeting. Lita smiled as she walked over to pat its head gently. Charizard softly cooed and the girl giggled, kissing its snout. Red smiled and stroked the Pokemon's wings. He then stuck his hand out to the girl and Lita was looking at him in an oddly way.

She asked, "What is it?"

Red asked, "Want to go for a ride on Charizard? You never did have a chance to ride on it."

That got the brown-haired female nervous. "Um... Well, you know that I am afraid of heights, Red..."

"I'll make sure you don't fall. You trust me, don't you?"

"...I do."

The Pokemon trainer soon smiled. "Good. Let's go then."

He then got on Charizard, helped Lita up and wrapped an arm around her waist, patting the Pokemon's back, letting it know that they were ready for takeoff. Charizard soon took off in the sky and Lita had her arms around its neck, keeping herself from falling off, despite of Red's grasp around her waist.

* * *

**_Down in a field_**

"Hey, isn't that Red and Lita on Charizard?" Lucas asked as he and Ness were watching the two take off in the sky.

Ness nodded. "Yeah, so it is. It is a nice night for them to be out like this." He soon wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. "At least you and me have some time together."

Lucas blushed. "Um... Uh... Yeah, I... guess."

"Yes. Yes it is." Ness smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Ness!"

Ness laughed. "Sorry, but you're making me excited."

Peach and Marth, who were with them, chuckled as they held each other close. They soon looked at each other after that.

"I hope we have children someday," Peach said softly.

Marth grinned. "I hope so too, Peach. I hope so too."

* * *

"Wow! It's so beautiful up here!" Lita said in an excited tone.

Red smiled. "I told you that there was nothing to be afraid of."

The girl smiled. "You're right. Thanks a lot, Red." She soon kissed him on the cheek and giggled. "You can be so kind and sweet to me."

The Pokemon trainer blushed as he touched the spot where she kissed. He was so surprised, he did not know what to do or what to say. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I just told you."

"Oh..."

Soon there was silence and Charizard did not seem to like it one bit. He soon flew slowly and enjoyed his time of flying. Then Red decided to tell Lita something that he was talking to Lucario about.

He spoke, "Lita, there is something I need to tell you."

Lita soon looked at him again. "What is it?"

Charizard soon heard them and then his flying went soomthly, hoping to make things better for the moment, a grin plastering on its snout. The wind was blowing softly as the two continued to look at one another in silence for only a few moments.

Blushing once again, Red said, "Lita... I, uh... I was wondering..." He soon looked into her eyes. "Are you happy being with me?"

"Yeah. Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Soon the Pokemon trainer whispered, "Well... It's because since we have been great friends that... I want to tell you that..."

* * *

**_Down at the garden..._**

"Oh Great Palutena, he's going to tell her!!" Pit cried out.

Link growled, holding the angel back from trying to ruin things, "Stay here, Pit! You'll only mess things up if you do something now!"

Pit pouted, "But, Link!!"

"Pit, stay here!"

"Pit!!"

Link soon narrowed his eyes. "Don't even make me..."

That got the angel turned on. "Make you do what?"

"This!"

After that, the Hylian put his lips on the angel's and that got him totally dazed before he even kissed him back, no longer having Red and Lita in his mind.

They soon pulled away. "Wow..." That was all Pit could say at that moment.

"You can be so damn cute when you get agressive and pouty..." Link soon kissed him again. "I want no one else to have you... I want you and only you..."

The angel blushed. "Link... I want the same thing..."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Lita and Red both screamed as a big gust of wind was swirling them around, getting Charizard to get off course, heading towards the roof of the mansion.

Red held Lita close to him as they were getting closer to the roof. They soon crashed and the two were flung off of Charizard's back, landing on the hard ground. The fire Pokemon soon got up and then asked them if they were ok. The Pokemon trainer nodded soon after with a smile on his face. The kind of smile that meant that everything was ok. He looked down at Lita after that, seeing that she was ok as well.

She said, "That was a rough landing." She soon laughed. "I thought it was quite interesting." The girl faced the fire Pokemon. "Be more careful next time, ok?"

Charizard nodded. He looked at its owner and motioned him to continue where he left off. Red realized this and then he got back to what he had to do with the girl in front of him.

"You are happy being with me, right, Lita?" he asked.

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Of course. Why?"

"Because... because... I... I..." Red soon looked down, his face redder than Mars. "I... I, uh... Uh..."

Charizard soon got impatient, so he gave the boy a whack with his tail.

By that, Red cried out, "I'm in love with you!!"

Lita gasped soon after, blushing herself and Charizard grinned with satisfaction and victory. The Pokemon trainer gave it a thankful glance before looking away, trying to avoid having his eyes set on the girl he claimed to be in love with.

"Red... I... I don't know what to say... I... I... I am in love with you too..." Lita soon looked down at her feet, blushing more than ever, also avoiding on having her eyes set on the boy she is also in love with.

Once again, Charizard soon had enough and then it shoved the two together, getting them to fully look at each other in the eyes. The Pokemon backed away, deciding that his work has been finished, watching what may happen next. Red and Lita had been looking into each other's eyes; from chocolate brown to light brown. Their faces soon started to inch close towards each other, their eyes also drooping at the same time.

Lita whispered, "Red..."

"Lita..." Red whispered back, his lips half an inch from hers.

Then, at long last, their lips met and they found themselves sharing their first long, passionate and warm kiss. They held each other close and stood there, embracing one another as if they let go now, they would lose each other forever. They pulled away after that and stared into each other's eyes again.

Smiling and stroking her cheek, the teenage boy whispered, "You look so beautiful... in the inside and the outside..."

"I'm not that pretty, Red... You know that..." the girl replied to him.

Red soon smiled. "I know, but to me, you are beautiful..."

He soon leaned in and kissed her again, this time making it more longer and more passionate than the first one. Lita let out a moan as she kissed him back, holding on to his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. He pulled away for a brief moment just to tilt his head to kiss her in a different angle. Soon after, he cupped a hand on her cheek, getting the girl's heartbeat to increase.

She let out a shiver when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, exploring it. Her tongue touched his and they soon pulled away, drool dangling from their lips. They panted from how long the kiss was and the two smiled at one another before they embraced again.

"This is a night to remember..."

"It is..."

Charizard nodded, joining the two to give them a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

**How's that for an ending? Charizard did not appear much in my fics, so this fic has a big role for him. Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it. If you did not like it, then just leave.**

**Review please and thanks a bunch :)**


End file.
